


Time waits for no one

by Karaii



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Karaii
Summary: Morty is a spunky kid who likes to wear makeup and paint their nails. Are they a boy or a girl? Neither? Morty’s not sure yet. What Morty DOES know is that they wanna be out and proud and happy. Thankfully Grandpa Rick is very supportive, and Summer comes around.But Morty’s newfound outgoing nature will lead them to scary places…(This is a story of a trans/non-binary Blue Shirt Morty who grows up to be a Miami Morty.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for use of slurs, child abuse, drug use, and incidents of transphobia from other characters. There is also a global incest warning for the weird vibes between some Ricks and Mortys in the multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supportive Bald+Beard Rick!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder where Rick disappears to, hmm... 🤔


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about our Morty's family unit in this one :) Seems like in this universe, it was Beth that abandoned her family, instead of Rick...hmm...


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way this can go wrong, right?? XD;;


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: accidental drug use


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabbit lady is...?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miami Rick identifies as nonbinary.


End file.
